


Snowball Fights

by elletromil



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mistletoe, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Still, even shivering from all the snow that has gotten inside his coat, he cannot find in himself to complain, not when Bruce and Selina haven’t stopped laughing for the past couple of hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just some mindless fluff I've written for the 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge going on tumblr, set in an au where Jim and Selina live at the manor with Bruce and Alfred and everything is mostly rainbows and butterflies.

Alfred is waiving at them from the door to get back home, his expression a mix of disapproval and amusement. Jim still thinks it’s a shame they couldn’t convince him to join them in their snowball fight, especially after both Bruce and Selina combined forces and he had no choice but to surrender. He could have used an ally, the kids showing absolutely no mercy against him.

Still, even shivering from all the snow that has gotten inside his coat, he cannot find in himself to complain, not when Bruce and Selina haven’t stopped laughing for the past couple of hours.

But he rather agree with Alfred that they’ll probably catch their death if they stay out a minute longer and for once he doesn’t try to stop the butler when he takes his coat off and orders him toward his room to change after doing the same to the kids. He smiles fondly when he finds a pajama laid on his bed, one that have been quite recently in the dryer if its warmth is any indication.

Alfred might pretend all he wants, but he’s the biggest softie he’s ever known.

It’s even more true when he follows Bruce and Selina into the kitchen only to find Alfred busy making them bowls of hot chocolate, having unearthed little marshmallow from somewhere. He shoos them out of the room as soon as they each have their own, but Jim resists just long enough for Alfred to start marching him out himself.

It’s only when they are standing in the doorway that Alfred seems to notice Jim’s grin and he realises he’s made an error of judgement and he sighs with false exasperation.

Yet, he doesn’t wait for Jim to figure a way to tug him down while still holding onto his bowl, and he presses a quick kiss to his lips before turning back, muttering darkly about mistletoe and scheming little pests that don’t deserve the pudding his spent his day making for them.


End file.
